Ryko's Legacy
by Dorumon tamer 312
Summary: This is my story. I have had a hard life but it was worth it. I have met many people... scratch that heroes throughout my life. This is how i met them all and how they helped me and i helped them. Rated T for mild lanuage
1. Chapter 1: The start of a Legend

**Author's note: Hey readers this is my first story. This story is about my OC but will still be about Digimon. For the first few chapters I'll have to focus on my OC but then she will meet the others. This story will be starting three years before frontier. In my story the time difference doesn't start until the warriors come. The Japanese names will be used for my story. It will lead up to a cross-over.**

** The time line is like this.**

**Digimon Frontier**

**Digimon Adventure**

**Digimon Zero Two**

**Digimon Tamers**

**Digimon Savers**

**Digimon Xros Wars**

**Now that that's out of the way here's my story.**

**Disclamer: If I owned digimon my story would've been the series.**

Ryko's Legacy

I woke up on a pile of leaves in a cave. I was cold since all I had on was a T-shirt and shorts. It seemed around sunset when I woke up.

I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. As a matter of fact this was the first time I've seen them. Then I started to recall what last had happened to me before I came to where-ever I am now.

_I was in my room. A raven-haired boy came up to me. He had a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my neck. He gentle when he did this. He then left turning off the lights in my room. A while later I heard something come from the window. It then shattered and something came from it. It was nighttime and I was tired so I passed out as it took me where I am now._

I sat up since there was no point in just laying on the ground. I then confronted the thing I assume took me.

It had the form of a dragon but looked like a beast. Its neck and tips of its muzzle, tail, hands, and feet had fur that was white like snow. His body had dark purple fur. He had a red gem on his head and three red claws on his hands and feet.

"Glad to see you woke up. Hello my name is Dorugamon." The creature said.

I couldn't speak even if I wanted to due to the fact that I was only one year old. So I did what I could do and stretched out my hand for him to shake.

Dorugamon then responded politely and shook my hand. He then noticed the piece of cloth I had around my neck. "Ryko Kimura." He stated.

I nodded my head in response knowing that he had just said my name.

"I will watch over you." He said as it was getting dark and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Be Prepared for Anything

**Author's Note: Alright readers chapter two is up! this one is kind of emotional so don't say i didn't warn you. If there is any questions then just review to ask and I'll answer them if i can in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer****: I no own digimon :(**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

It's been about four years since I've first arrived here. I wore a grey T-shirt and black shorts. I could now do things for myself like talk, walk, find food, fight, defend, and read digi-code. I've been also been told that the creatures here are called digimon.

"Seems like you're ready to train" Dorugamon said sarcastically as he came up behind me to wake me up.

"Well, seeing it's before sunrise and I'm laying on leaves I'd say I'm all set." I smirked as I got to my feet.

"Get up and follow me." He said seriously as we walked outside the cave.

I then rubbed my eyes and started to follow him. This was our usual routine. He'd wake me up, I groaned, he'd get serious, and we go train all before sunrise. I didn't know what the reason for training anyways. I didn't really mind but whenever I asked Dorugamon he would tell it was to be prepared for anything.

He led me into a forest. It seemed the sun would rise for about an hour. I was about to punch the tree, It had a huge dent on it from me training for when I could walk, when Dorugamon heard something.

"Get down Ryko." He whispered to me as I hid in a tree. Then I was a figure come from the shadows.

"I've finally have found you." The thing said as it got closer.

"Duskmon what do you want?" Dorugamon said cautiously trying not to get him angry.

"You know exactly what I want, now give up the child you were supposed to give Cherubimon after training her for FOUR YEARS!"Duskmon shouted in anger.

"_Is he talking about me? Who's Cherubimon? What does he want with me? Why me? Is this the reason I was brought here?"_ I thought after Duskmon's sudden burst.

"What is Cherubimon plan on doing with the child?" Dorugamon asked trying to stall.

"Now, now don't worry he won't hurt the child but, I can't say the same for you." He said sending a cold shiver down my spine.

"Wha…what do you mean by that?" Dorugamon stuttered.

"Cherubimon has no use for you anymore you've trained the child to fight now you die." Duskmon said coldly.

"_He is just kidding right?"_ I thought.

"Ryko will never do your evil deeds." Dorugamon said with pride.

"How sweet you gave the child a name." Duskmon sarcastically said.

"Now just stand still so that I can kill you." Duskmon coldly stated.

"_Is he really going to kill him?"_ I thought.

"Do it." Dorugamon sighed to get it over with.

"_He just accepted it and he's not going to fight back!"_ I shouted in my head.

"As you wish. _Geist Abend! _Duskmon shouted nearly killing Dorugamon.

"Gahhh!" Dorugamon shrieked in pain.

"_N…n..no…no…NO!"_I thought in anger.

"DORUGAMON!" I shouted.

Dorugamon then started to fade pixels of data going in three separate directions. One going to the north. Another to the east. The final one going towards me.

"Ryko I've told you before you have to be ready for anything. I knew I was going to have to die cause I'm the barrier of the spirits of steel. My final request from you is to obtain them and use them to fight for good by using the digivice. We might meet again someday." He said using al his energy and disappearing into thin air.

The pixels of light that were going in my hands turned into a device.

The sun then rose from the horizion Duskmon was nowhere in sight.

I was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not hate Dorugamon or any Dorumon he is actually my favorite digimon. Why'd i kill him off? I need to due to stuff I plan for the future chapters. Don't be expecting him till a LONG while.**


	3. Chapter 3:Datrixmon the Warrior of steel

**Author's Note: I had a little free time during the weekend so I decided to write a new chapter. This one isn't sad like the last one. Oh and i forgot to mention somethings in other chapters. Ryko is pronounced(rye-co). Also the new character Datrixmon is pronounced (Day-trix). Also I'll be using the japanese names for attacks as well if you noticed with Duskmon's attack last chapter he said which in English is Deadly Gaze. Now i don't want to keep you waiting so here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own digimon :(**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

After sobbing over the lost of my best friend, I got up and looked at the device in my hand. It was dark purple with a gray handle.

"I guess this was the digivice thing that Dorugamon talked about." I mumbled.

"Ryko Kimura. Go to the Village of Flames." a voice said coming from my digivice.

"The Village of Flames. That place is east of here and that's were some of Dorugamon's data was heading." I said as I went there.

After running for a few miles my digivice went off and a 3D compass came up. I decided to follow it out of curiosity.

"I've made it here now what?" I asked myself after following the most complicated navigation system just to get to a wall made of Chrome Digizoid.

And within a second a light came out of my digivice and made the wall open revealing a tunnel of light going upwards. I felt as if it was calling me so, I did what any five year old would do. I went towards the light.

When I reached the light I went inside it. I felt a boost of energy when I did this. Then I saw a figure that seemed like a humanoid beast like warrior. She had a red gem on her head. She had dark purple armor that covered her head, hands, feet, legs, and down her back where it lead to a tail which had a blade at the end of it. She had two grey metal strips of steel go across her body diagonally. Where the metal intersected was a metal diamond with a symbol inscribed on it. She had wings on her back. She was a kid like me so she didn't have any woman body parts.

I walked towards her and she did the same. When her body passed through mine I felt a surge of energy go through my body. The next thing I knew I turned around and yelled "SPIRT!" pointing my digivice towards her. She was then absorbed by a light that came out of my digivice.

"Sprit Evolution!" I yelled out

I felt my body go numb and my clothes get ripped off. I then felt a sharp pain go through my back as I was growing new limbs. My clothes were then replaced by armor and the pain then went away as did the numbness.

"Datrixmon the warrior of steel!" I cried out.

I then looked at myself. I've just became the creature I saw. I went outside the room I was just in. when I got out I saw two dog like coming towards me.

"_HellFire!" _they cried out. I flew out of the way and recognized those digimon.

"_They just had to be Cerberumon. They're going to burn down the whole forest if they keep this up!"_ I angrily thought.

"_Wait a minute! if I just turned into a digimon then I could use attacks now not just punch and kick!"_ I mentally gave myself a slap to the face.

"Hey bad breath get out of this forest." I carelessly said

"Hey didn't you learn to mind your business fool!" the smaller of the two growled.

"Didn't you learn that deforestation bad?" I said flying towards the Village of Flames.

"Hey get back here you idiot!" The bigger of the two screamed as he followed me along with the smaller one.

"Sir she's trying to lead us out of the forest" the smaller one told his master.

"I know just watch." The bigger one replied

I had them on my tail when we were reaching the village when I heard them whisper something.

"Now! _HellFire!_" they both yelled as they attacked me.

I got up and shot an attack "_Iron Pulse!_"I cried out.

It hit the smaller one which then was crying in pain and had a loop of data around him.

"Be purified evil soul. _Digicode scan!_"I cried out as the loop of data went into the device.

"Now you will pay dearly!" the Cerberumon said in anger of his loss friend.

"_Hellfire!_" he cried sending a blast of flame towards my direction.

I was weak after multiple hits and just defeating one Cerberumon I let him attack me. I was hit so hard that I went flying all the way to the Village of Flames where I passed out. Before I passed out I hid and looked back and saw the forest was being burned down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry just had to say it. The attack Cerberumon used, Hellfire, in Enghlish would be Emerald Blaze. Hope you guys are liking the story. Next chapter we'll meet some friends! If you have any questions on the story just put it in the review section.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pain of the Aftermath

**Author's Note: Yay I put a new chapter! As I said in the previous chapter Ryko is going to meet some new friends! Oh and i will not put Bokomon and Neemon in this story at all so don't be expecting them. To me they just waste time in the show. Now I don't have much more left to say so let's begin the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly as much as i want to own digimon i never will and i have to go on with my life but writing this is the next best thing.**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

I was awakened by the sounds of voices and a pain going throughout my body. I was in someone's arms.

"Come on Takuya, she isn't going to wake up just leave her in the grass or something already." An annoyed voice said.

"_Geez this guy sounds angry."_ I thought as I knew it was me causing his anger.

"She will wake up! I can't leave her she's just a kid, and if something happened to her it would be because I left her." A kinder voice protested.

"_Why does this guy sound so kind yet doesn't even know my name. Why'd he take me and want me alive?"_ I pondered

"Junpei he's got a point she's younger than I am." a childish voice said.

"_This guy sounds younger than the other two yet older than me."_ I thought as I listened to the conversation.

"See Tomoki agrees with me." Said the kind voice.

"I still can't believe that we found this kid alone in a corner hiding from something and is so badly hurt." Another kind voice said that had a higher pitch from the first.

"_Man I must be in bad…Hey wait a minute how'd they find me no one in this village even likes me or knew that I was coming they'd probably leave me to d…now I see why they took me." _ I thought as I turned around in the kind person's arms.

"Yeah, uh hey guys quiet down I think she's waking up." The first kind voice said worried.

"Hmm" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw I was in the arms of a guy who had a hat and a pair of goggles on his head and brown eyes.

This guy spoke first "Hey kid careful your hurt do try to move too much are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but it hurts to move." I said cooperating with this person who might be able to help since he was also human.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you it's getting dark we'll make camp so you can relax okay? Oh and my name is Takuya Kanbara." He said

"Ryko Kimura." I said weakly.

"Ryko how old are you?" he asked a little worried.

"I'm five years old and spent most of them in the digital world." I said making Takuya's eyes widen.

I then looked around and realized we were at the forest that Cerberumon had just blown up.

"What happened to the other Cerberumon?" I asked since the forest was back to normal.

"I'll tell you when we're setting camp and you can tell me how you got hurt." Takuya said reassuringly. I nodded my head in agreement to tired to dispute.

When we got to a suitable place they started, more like tried, to get camp started. Takuya placed me in a pile of leaves and watched over me so that nothing would come and hurt me.

"Okay now that you're comfortable I'll tell you what happened to Cerberumon." He said staring a conversation and he said that he fought the other one as Agnimon the warrior of flame and it was there when they found me.

"So now you'll do some talking." He said after explaining what had happened. I nodded my head in response.

"How'd you get hurt that badly?" He said worried pointing at my broken arm.

"Before you fought the Cerberumon there was another one that I fought along with that one and I managed to defeat it by turning into a digimon called Datrixmon. Unfortunately they had planed it out and the other one attacked from behind when my defenses were low. I used my arm to try to block the attack yet I was blown away into the village where I hid." I said as I was getting tried again.

"Well, that explains the blast we heard before Cerberumon came charging at full speed." Takuya said.

"You better get some sleep now you'll hopefully feel better in the morning." He said as I fell asleep too tired to do anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ryko is not dying she is just tired after losing a friend, following crazy directions, turning into a digimon, defeating a digimon, and getting beat up by a digimon. I did not abuse Ryko I could made her injures worse but you get the point. Ryko isn't afraid of the other kids because Dorugamon told her she was not a digimon but she was a human, the only one in the digital world before he died. That's all for this chapter new chapter possibly Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chakmon of Ice Appears

**Author's Note: Thank you Googlegirl for being the first to review this story and yes I know the story has been sad so far but this chapter won't be as sad as the others. By the way Ryko has been knocked out when Takuya and Kouji first spirit evolved. This chapter is the longest one I have written so far. ****Alright I kept my word and here is the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in anyway, shape, or form. I only own Ryko, her spirit forms, and crest that will be mentioned in a extremly long time so it is not important until I come to that point.**

Ryko's Legacy

I woke up and was feeling much better but, my arm still broken. It was dark so I assumed it was night. I was able to sit up and walk until Takuya caught me trying to climb a tree.

"Well you're feeling better now, but that doesn't mean you go trying to climb trees with a broken arm!" He yelled at me for being so foolish and that I could've gotten a worse injury by falling off the tree if he didn't catch me.

"I've done it a lot of times so?" I asked since I was accustomed to climbing trees to check my surroundings.

"Even when you had a broken arm!" Takuya yelled.

"….no…." I said sheepishly.

"Then don't do it." he said. Then he realized that he just woke everyone else up.

"Hey Takuya couldn't you be any louder." The guy who Takuya said was Junpei groaned in annoyance.

"Please go back to sleep Takuya it's too early." The youngest known as Tomoki said sleepily

"Whoever said I slept." Takuya said in a tired growl

"I forgot that you insisted on keeping watch tonight." Tomoki said calmly

"Why didn't you guys just take shifts or something?" I said after hearing these guys argue for a while.

"Cause he was concerned for your health and won't sleep until he knew that you were perfectly fine." The only other girl in the group called Izumi said.

I turned to Takuya and said "Why do you care for me so much even though I'm a complete stranger to you and that you didn't have a clue why I was hurt yet you helped me."

"Because…..…you were so fragile and no one in the village would even look at you or say anything they'd just walk right by you."Takuya said making everyone sad remembering seeing that child in the corner of an alley.

"No one cares about me anyways so that's no surprise that they'd walk right past me." I said honestly.

"Don't you have family?" asked Tomoki. I stood in silence for a minute before answering.

"I don't have a family…I was taken away from it when I was an infant yet I still remember that night…..I was mostly raised here by a Dorugamon but he…died recently…and it was right in front of my eyes…I was powerless to do anything about it ."I managed to say with unshed tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Tomoki replied with guilt in his voice.

I saw him turn his head in shame. "Don't worry about it. Though I still have something left of my *****Onii-san." I said as I reached into my pocket to show them the cloth that had my name on it.

"Wow that has some nice stitching on the name!" Izumi said impressed on the neatness of the cloth.

"He made it himself and gave it to me the same night that I came here." I said trying not to remember that horrible memory.

"Yeah, uh something's happening with my digivice?" Tomoki said as the device popped up a map like mine did before.

"It seems that your spirit is nearby Tomoki." I said as I put the cloth back in my pocket.

"Well don't just sit around let's follow it!" Takuya exclaimed then turned to me.

"You don't need to come if you don't want to I could..."He said before I cut him off.

"No it's alright I can walk, might as well not hold you guys back." I replied as I got up as Tomoki grinned that I was coming.

"Alright let's go and find my sprit!" Tomoki happily said as we followed the crazy directions.

After a while of walking we came upon a cliff and the navigation thing shut down.

"Well I guess this is the place." I said after walking for a mile or so.

"It must be down there." Junpei stated as we started to walk down the edge of cliff.

"Ryko be careful." Takuya said as I made my way down with him guiding me.

"I'll be fine my arm doesn't hurt much anymore." I said moving my arm in circles making him less worried.

"Hey Takuya, your acting like if she was a baby." Junpei said making Takuya angry.

"At least I'm trying to help her unlike you." Takuya replied ending the conversation.

When we got to the bottom there was a river and I saw some digimon.

"Hey those digimon are Candlemon." I said pointing to the digimon with flames on their heads.

"What are you doing here Ryko oh, and you brought some friends tell them to leave." One of the Candlemon said. As I hid behind Takuya so that they won't attack.

"Hey buddy, leave her alone we were just trying to cross." Takuya said protecting me.

"How do we know if you're just saying that so that you can catch us off guard and take over our territory huh?" The Elder Candlemon exclaimed.

"We won't do that Ryko and I possess the legendary warriors of steel and fire." Takuya angrily replied.

"I don't believe you, besides Ryko's way too weak to be one of the legendary warriors." The Elder said making me mad.

"I'm not weak I'll prove it to you." I said pulling out my digivice.

"Ryko stop it you'll get hurt!" Izumi yelled as Takuya reached for my arm but I dodged it and did some hand motions and loops of data surrounded me.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I yelled

Numbness came over my body as new limbs grew while my clothes were ripped off and being replaced by armor. I also felt my arm healing and my energy coming back.

"Datrixmon!" I cried as the data loops left my body.

"Well, if you fight it won't be alone." Takuya said taking out his own digivice.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya yelled as loops of data surrounded him.

"Agnimon!" a humanoid lion screamed as the loops of data left his body and in the place of Takuya now stood the warrior of flame Agnimon.

"The rest of you guys look for it." Takuya said referring to Tomoki's spirit.

"Alright Takuya." Junpei said knowing what Agnimon said.

"Ready to fight Ryko." Agnimon said knowing that I wouldn't change my mind about the brawl.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go" I said trying to keep an eye on my friends while also fighting.

"_Burning Salamander!" _Agnimon yelled as fire swirled around his arms and then threw fire at the Candlemon.

"*****Baka you should know that fire wouldn't affect them!" I growled seeing that the flame on the Candlemon grew.

"_Bomb Fire_!" Candlemon said shooting fire at us.

"You have any better ideas" He said feeling dumb that he forgot they were also fire digimon.

"I have one." I said as my hands gathered energy.

"_Iron Pulse!"_ I yelled as I shot my attack and hit most of the Candlemon.

"You'll pay for that! _Melting Wax!_" Two Candlemon said as they shot us with the burning wax while we were screaming in agony when the hot wax made contact.

"Can't move." I said trying to break free from the smoking wax.

"It's hopeless." Agnimon said also struggling to break the wax.

"Leave my friends alone!" Tomoki said as he tried splashed the Candlemon with water.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" he yelled as a figure came out of the other side of the canyon. It froze the river Tomoki was on. He stared in awe for a minute before he took out his digivice.

"SPIRIT!" He yelled as a light came out of his device and absorbed the figure.

"Spirit Evolution!" He exclaimed as loops of data surrounded him.

"Chakmon warrior of ice!" a snow bear yelled as the loops of data left his body and in place of Tomoki now stood a warrior.

"You bullies are going to pay for being mean to my friends. _Frozen Wind!_" Chakmon said angered at the Candlemon and attacked it.

"Well I have a trick up my sleeve too." Another Candlemon said as loops of data surrounded him.

"It's Wizardmon!" I yelled as the loops of data around the Candlemon disappeared and a wizard like digimon replaced it.

"_Frozen Wind!_" Chakmon yelled trying to attack the Wizardmon only to get kicked in the face and knocked to the ground.

"Chakmon!"Agnimon and I yelled in unison as we freed ourselves from the now cooled down wax.

"You guys want to play a magic game?" Wizardmon mischievously said turning to me and Agnimon. Then he disappeared.

"This is not fair at all." I said trying to find the digimon.

"You've said it." Agnimon remarked as we dodged multiple bolts of lightning.

"Well you guys are fast let's see if you can keep up with my next trick." Wizardmon said multiplying himself around us.

"Which one is the real one?" I asked Agnimon who was as clueless as I was.

"How should I know!?" Agnimon yelled in anger as we couldn't figure out which one was real.

"_Thunder cloud!_" The Wizardmon said as we jumped up avoiding the attack.

"Hey guys only one of them have a shadow!" Chakmon exclaimed making us look around all the Wizardmon.

"There! _Fire Darts!_" Agnimon exclaimed attacking one of the Wizardmon making the rest disappear.

"_Tail Blade Slash!_" I yelled using my blade at the end of my tail to attack the weak point Agnimon made.

"Mislead soul this digivice will guide you. _Digicode scan_!" I yelled as the data from Wizardmon went into the device.

After I returned the digicode to the land I turned back to my normal self breathing heavily when turned around I saw Takuya and Tomoki did the same.

"Hey Ryko, Tomoki are you guys alright?" Takuya yelled as he was getting up.

"Yeah I'm okay are you?" Tomoki asked as he got up and turned to me.

"I'm fine and my arm isn't broken anymore." I said as I flexed my arm with ease.

"Well that's good." Takuya said as he helped me up as Junpei and Izumi came from the other side of the canyon.

"Ryko are you okay? You've could've gotten killed out there!" Izumi yelled referring to me going into the battle carelessly.

"Hey may I remind you that I'm only five." I remarked.

"You act like you're older than that." Junpei said making Takuya and Tomoki chuckle.

"Tell it to the judge." I responded making everyone there laugh. Then I noticed some symbols on the wall of the canyon.

"Hey look at that!" I exclaimed making the laughing go down as they saw what I was pointing to.

"Hey those symbols were on your guy's armor when you turned into digimon." Izumi said as everyone then noticed this.

"Very observant of you, those are the symbols of the ten legendary warriors." I said making everyone turn to me.

"How do you know that?" Takuya questioned.

"Dorugamon told me that when the digital world was forming there was war between the human and beast digimon. A digimon called Lucemon came to bring peace to the digital world. Unfortunately he soon became a tyrant. Ten legendary warriors had appeared to defeat the tyrant. They managed to defeat the tyrant but they disappeared and no one has seen them since." I said explaining the legend.

"Ryko what do the symbols stand for?" Tomoki asked in curiosity.

"They stand for the elements of the warriors. Fire, light, steel, ice, wind, thunder, and I don't know the rest." I said making everyone study the wall. Then our digivices went off.

"Go to the Forest Terminal." A woman's voice said from the device.

"Hey wait where is the Forest Terminal and how do we get there!?" Junpei asked in confusion.

"I haven't been that far so I don't know but I think we should head forward." I said making everyone nod in agreement and started heading that way.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you noticed ****asterisks in the story they were for Japanese words that I'll translate at the end of each chapter.**

_*******Onii-san = Elder brother**_

_*******Baka = Idiot**_

******Hopefully you are liking this story so keep reading. New Chapter possibly Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Warrior of Wind Fairymon

**Author's Note: Sorry i couldn't update yesterday i won't bore you why since I made you wait so long. By the way last time with Chakmon's attack I got a little lazy and put Frozen Wind instead of Kackikaci kocchin. Anyways here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Digimon**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

When we got to the top of the other side of the canyon we decided to go to the Forest Terminal. We kept on following the railroad tracks even after the sun came up. It was now about noon now.

"Hey are we near the Forest Terminal?" Junpei asked after walking endless miles.

"How should I know!" Takuya yelled.

"From what Dorugamon told me the Forest Terminal is far from here. It could take days to reach it on foot." I said making everyone groan.

"I'm tired." Tomoki yawned as he slowed down.

"Don't stop now just keep walking." Takuya said slightly pushing the boy so he wouldn't get left behind.

"Uh, guys look." Izumi exclaimed pointing to a fork in the railroad tracks.

"Which way do we go?" Tomoki asked making everyone turn to me.

"What cha' staring at me for I don't know everything here!" I said making everyone blush in embarrassment putting their trust on a five year old.

"But I think we should…" I said before getting cut off by Takuya.

"I say we go right." Takuya said pointing at the right side on the trail.

"Well I think we should go left." Izumi said pointing at the left side of the trail.

"What makes you think that's the right way?!" Takuya said annoyed.

"Are you serious?" Izumi questioned as the rest of us stepped back to see how this turns out.

"For starters there's a forest in that direction and we're going to a place called Forest Terminal." Izumi answered with emphasis on the word forest.

"Well Ryko said the Forest Terminal is far from here so it could be in this way." Takuya said a little less confident.

"You guys both make good points but Izumi's is more logical." I said making the bickering stop.

"Ha, you see Ryko agrees with me." Izumi said making Takuya pout.

"Anyways as I was trying to say before Dorugamon told me that going this way leads to a place called Soyokaze village." I said making everyone go to the left side of the railroad tracks.

We walked down the tracks for a while until we came to a village.

"Is this it?" Tomoki asked.

"If you're looking for the Forest Terminal then look somewhere else." A boy said coldly getting up from a bench. I didn't get a glimpse of his face but he had raven hair like mine and had a blue bandana on his head.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Takuya yelled at the boy who was walking away.

"Where ever I want." The boy replied walking down the railroad tracks.

"Takuya just leave him be." Junpei said as Takuya gave up and let him walk away.

"Who was that guy?" I asked since it seems like they meet him before.

"That guy's name is Kouji Minamoto we meet him when you were knocked out. He has the warrior of light called Wolfmon." Tomoki explained.

"_How long was I out?" _I pondered.

"Ryko, is this the village you where talking about?" Izumi said snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, yes it is. Yet this isn't how it was described to me." I said.

"How was it described to you?" Tomoki asked.

"I was told that Soyokaze village was a great place with many plants and had tourists coming at all times. It is best known for the gentle breeze that comes for that tree." I said pointing to the tree that was behind us.

"Now it looks like something sucked the life out of it." Takuya said.

"I wonder what happened to it?" Izumi said looking at the lifeless place.

"Hey look!" Tomoki said pointing to some Floramon walking over to us

"Hello we are Floramon it is very nice to meet you." One of the Floramon said.

"Hello I'm Takuya and these are my friends." He said turning to us.

"We haven't had many guests around here lately so please stay as long as you want." Another Floramon said.

"Thank you we will." Izumi said.

"I'm tired after all that walking I'm going to sleep." Tomoki yawned heading towards a tree.

"I guess a nap won't hurt." Takuya said catching up with Tomoki.

"Hey do you guys have something to eat by any chance." Junpei asked.

"Well we can make some soup for you if you want." A Floramon said.

"Sure that'd be nice." Izumi said.

"Follow me." The Floramon said as we went into a house and they lead us to a table.

"Here you go." They said as they gave us our soup.

"*****Arigato." We said as we ate the bowls of soup.

When we finished we went outside and we were greeted by the gentle blow of the breeze.

"Ah this wind feels so nice." Izumi commented.

"That's how this village get's name." A Floramon said.

"I wish we could restore the life that was once here." Another Floramon said miserably.

"Hey I got an idea why don't we help you guys plant more flowers!" Izumi said excited.

"You guys would really do that for us." The Floramon said joyfully.

"Yeah we don't anything better to do while Takuya and Tomoki are asleep." I said giving them more hope.

"I don't want to work." I heard Junpei mumble making him get a kick in the shin from me.

"You know I really like strong guys." Izumi said trying to get Junpei to help out.

"Hand me a shovel and let's get to work!" Junpei shouted nearly waking up Takuya and Tomoki.

"*****Baka!" I growled as I hit him in the head for nearly waking up the two sleeping boys.

After a while we got a few flower beds done then something attacked us and we heard laughing.

"What was that?" Junpei said alarmed as the thing attacked again.

"We are Mushmon." A Mushmon said as he jumped out of a tree along with two others.

"Even after we told you that it was pointless you don't give up." Another Mushmon said.

"Don't destroy it Mushmon." One of the Floramon pleaded.

"_Poison Smash!_" The Mushmon yelled as they threw bombs at the ground that released a chemical making the Floramon laugh non-stop.

"With that powder in the air they can't do anything but laugh." One of the Mushmon snickered.

"What's wrong with you…we used to be together…you guys used to be our guests." A Floramon said laughing in between her sentences.

"Guests whatever you guys are idiots." One of the Mushmon said.

"No matter how great we were you never appreciated us." Another Mushmon said.

"That isn't it we were grateful for you." The Floramon said giggling due to the powder.

"Shut up! _Poison Smash!" _A Mushmon said throwing the attack near Junpei as he nearly dodged it causing it to destroy a house.

"You guys are going to get what you deserve!" The three Mushmon said determined.

Then Izumi couldn't take any more of their talking so she walked up to them and bitch slapped the leader.

"Hey why'd you do that to *****Ani!" a Mushmon said in rage.

"Listen you! What good does this do? You don't have to go this far!" Izumi said trying to reason with them.

"Yeah this could go on forever till no end!" I said trying to help my friend out.

"Besides you guys are weaklings compared to my friends." Junpei said.

"Junpei." Izumi said nervously as the Mushmon looked pissed.

"Not the best choice of words at all." I said as the three pissed Mushmon attacked us and they chased Junpei until he tripped and landed on his back.

"Junpei!" Izumi cried in hopes that her friend isn't hurt. Then some pink shining thing came from inside the tree and went in front of Izumi and she just stared in awe as it went into her digivice.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" She yelled as she did hand motions was enveloped in loops of data.

"Fairymon warrior of wind!" She said as the warrior of wind was now in the place where Izumi was standing a few seconds ago.

"I want to help too." I said getting my digivice out.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I cried as I felt the well-known numbness come across my body, my clothes being ripped off and armor replacing them, and the forming of new limbs but this time it wasn't as painful.

"Datrixmon!" I yelled as I was now transformed into the warrior of steel.

"Leave now or feel the power of the wind." Fairymon said seriously.

"You guys don't scare us." Mushmon said while attacking.

"_Brezza Petalo_!" Fairymon said as pink tornadoes formed at the tips of her hands and she threw them so that they countered the attack the Mushmon used.

"Tough huh." Mushmon said after throwing more attacks at us.

"_Tail Blade Slash!_" I said as I spun countering the attack that was aimed at me and then I charged at the Mushmon using the same attack on them.

"_Tornado Gamba!_" Fairymon said as she did a handstand and twisted her hands so that she spun like a tornado kicking the things thrown by the Mushmon and then attacked the Mushmon using her feet.

"Time for the secret weapon! Ready guys!" One of the Mushmon said.

"Yes sir!" they said as they piled on top of another and loops of data wrapped around them as they changed.

"Woodmon!" The creature said as the Mushmon were now fused as one. Then Fairymon used all her attacks on Woodmon but they barely made a dent.

"You attacks don't do anything! This time I win. _Branch Drill!_" Woodmon smirked as he attacked Fairymon as her fall to the ground making her turn back to Izumi.

"You should learn to play nicer. _Iron Pulse!_" I said as I attacked from behind doing a lot of damage.

"You're next. _Branch Drill!_" he yelled as he tried to attack me but then tried to attack Izumi.

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell as I turned to see who it was. It was the boy we saw earlier.

"_Hey that guy looks like *****Onii-san."_ I thought as I remembered my brother.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he yelled as he did hand motions and loops of data were around him.

"Wolfmon!" He said as the loops of data left his body and he was now the legendary warrior of light.

"_Licht Sieger!_" He yelled as he got a sword of light and attacked the Woodmon with it.

"Can I help or do you want to show off?" I joked as he nodded.

"_Iron Pulse!_" I said shooting the orb of Iron energy.

"_Licht Kougel!_" He said as he shot an orb of light energy.

The attacks then fused knocking out the Woodmon into pieces making a loop of data go around it.

"Evil soul be purified by the light. _Digicode scan_!" Wolfmon said as he absorbed the data of Woodmon turning it back into the three Mushmon.

"Hey what happened?" they asked as they got up while me and Kouji I think was his name were getting up from the ground and then he returned the data from Woodmon back to Soyokaze Village. After that he just left going into the forest.

"Geez that guy has an attitude." Izumi said as I went to her seeing that Kouji had left.

"Hey what'd we miss?" Takuya said as he and Tomoki were getting up from their nap.

"Well you missed Izumi getting her spirit and me and that guy we saw earlier beat a Woodmon and return the life back to this village." I said making Takuya and Tomoki laugh.

"Wow I guess we were really tired from that battle last night then if we slept through that." Tomoki said as we thanked the Floramon for letting us stay at their village and going back to our journey.

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say besides sorry and the translations for the Japanese words.**

***Arigato = thanks**

***Baka = idiot**

***Ani = brother**

***Onii-san = Older brother**

**That's all and thanks to everyone who is reading this! I do not know when the next chapter will be up so until then see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions to Family?

**Author's Note: Hey readers sorry for not updating for a while had school work, band, a discovered an online game. Anyways another reason this is released late is because I got writers block and I scraped the first time I wrote it and changed it. Sorry for making you wait and that this is a short chapter. Well let's get back from where we left off.**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

I stopped and turned to go into the forest to follow that guy and ignoring my friends cries as I lost them.

"_Who is he and why do I care."_ I pondered as I started to catch up to him while being hidden in the trees.

I caught up to him as he came up a river and jumped across. Unfortunately it was an extremely long jump from the tree I was on to the next one across the river.

"I know your there." He said as he continued to walk forward. I stayed quiet so he'd think it was all in his head.

"Your just a kid and you'll never make that jump. Baka you'll drown if you attempt it." He said as he stopped and looked back at the trees in which was hiding.

"I'll show you not to underestimate others." I said risking the rapid river as I jumped across and then looked him straight to the eye for the first time and noticed something. He has the exact same eye color and hair color as Onii-san and me.

"Who are you." He asked sternly as if he was not going to be outsmarted by a kid.

"That's what I desire to know as well." I said increasing my vocabulary showing him I'm not stupid.

"If you wish to know who I am let's compromise by then you telling me who you are. Without being a coward and running away from a kid who's obviously younger than you." I said making him grunt as he saw that I knew he cared too much about his pride to be a coward and run from a kid.

"Fine." He said as he gritted his teeth seeing I've won the dispute and we each sat on different rocks across each other.

"I'm Ryko Kimura." I stated as he thought for a while until he spoke.

"I'm Kouji Minamoto. I think we may be related though seeing our similarities." He said as the sternness of his voice as dimming down.

"Ok but tell me this why the different last names?" I asked.

"Your last name was my mother's maiden name but she didn't have any siblings." He said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"What are your parent's names." He asked as I thought for a minute.

"I…I don't know." I said hoping he'd not asked more about it.

"And why don't you know you know a lot more than kids your age how don't you know." He said as I looked to the side and thought before looking at him in the eye.

" 'Cause I don't my parents, brother, or family ok I never seen them since I've came here as an infant if that somehow helps you understand good if it doesn't tuff luck it the truth." I said increasing my voice as he stood there in shock from what he just heard.

"Brother?" He said calmly trying to get more answers out of me. I then sighed as I then continued the conversation.

"He's the one thing I do remember out of the whole time I've been here. He looks a lot like you." I said as he saw I tilted my head down.

"Oh I'm sorry I know how it feels to be without a family member." Kouji said as he helped me up.

"If it helps I'll act like your brother *****shimai." He said trying to comfort me as if he felt bad for me.

"Shimai why 'd you call me that?" I asked confused.

"Well I look like your brother and you're alone. Besides I can't act like him if I don't call you that." He said as he led the way.

"Ok Ani." I said as he got a bit annoyed by it.

After a few hours of walking we came up to the side of a mountain.

"Where going to need to climb up this thing to get to the other side." He said referring to the mountain.

"I have an idea." I said touched the ground pulling out iron grains and then forming them into a blade.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" he yelled nervously.

"I'm the warrior of steel I want I blade I make it." I said answering his question.

"How?" he asked.

"I use the iron in the ground or water to form iron objects." I replied.

"Do you have any rope?" I asked.

"I saw some in the forest why." He said as looked a bit confused.

"We'll need it." I said as he went to find the rope.

When he was back with the rope I tied it to the blade so it would work like a grappling hook.

"Now what are you going to do genus?" Kouji remarked.

"Stand back." I said as he did so.

I then spun the rope around a few times until it got enough energy and tossed it up the side of the mountain and it caught onto a rock. I pull on it to make sure it was sturdy and when I knew it was I started to climb up.

"Are you coming or are you going to find another way to get over this thing?" I asked since he didn't move where he was from.

"Coming." He grunted as he started to climb up the rope.

We then made it half way till we heard some calls of distress.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked Kouji.

"I don't know. Umm…. over there!" he said as I turned to where he was pointing to and saw a small cliff.

"How do we get there?" he asked looking it was a risky jump.

"Like this." I said as I jumped to the other side where I barely grabbed on the edge of the small cliff.

"You're crazy." He said as he looked at the distance I just jumped and saw I barely made it to the cliff.

"You have another idea I'd love to hear it." I said waiting on him to make it to where I was at.

"Fine." He grunted since there was no other possible way to get across without jumping.

He reached the other side and then we decided to go into the cave that the cries were heard.

"Are you scared." Kouji taunted as it was starting to get darker as we went deeper.

"As if." I said as we walked even further.

The cries got louder as we got to the end of the cave were a cage with some digimon inside it but it was too dark to recognize them.

"Let's get them out." Kouji said picking up a rock to hit it against the lock.

"Maybe I can break it." I said as I went to touch the lock.

"Why'd you think that?" Kouji said since he himself couldn't get the lock broken.

"I don't know maybe cause I'm the warrior of steel perhaps." I remarked as he stepped aside so I could look at the lock.

Just as I was about to touch it when I heard Kouji mumble something and then something grabbed my head and flung me out the cave which I think did the same to Kouji. I then realized I was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again sorry for not updating this and I will update this story infrequently. Now come the translations of the story**

***Shimai = sister**

**You guys probably know the others by this point so yeah. Well until the next time I update see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8: The New Warrior is the Enemy?

**Author's Note: Hey readers I had some time throughout this and last week so I decided to write another chapter for you guys. This chapter is much longer than the last one and I think is the new longest one. Well now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way I only own Datrixmon and Ryko.**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

I woke up and found myself on a pile of leaves.

"Hmm… where am I?" I muttered getting up from the pile of leaves. I then replayed in my mind what just had happened before I was knocked out.

"Seems you've finally woken up." Kouji said from across the room startling me.

"How'd we get here *****Ani?" I asked.

"Please stop calling me that." he said a bit annoyed.

"You're the one that said you would act like my brother." I shot back.

"Fine you win." He said giving up.

Just then some KarasukiNumemon came into the room we were in.

"It seems like our visitors have woken up." One of them said.

"Who are you and what do you want." Kouji said while shielding me with his arm.

"Ani those are just KarasukiNumemon they aren't that strong." I said trying to get him to trust these guys.

"Please listen to your *****Imoto we mean no harm we are just want you to help us." It pleaded.

"Help you with what?" Kouji asked curiously.

"Ani its okay look there vulnerable." I said making him realize that they were no threat.

"We'll explain when more help arrives for now please make yourselves at home." It said leading us to another room. Then Kouji found a stick and went near the door.

"Ani what are you doing?" I asked.

"Stay back somebody is coming." He whispered as he grabbed me and put me behind him for protection.

"Made it!" a familiar voice said as Kouji hit him in the head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me? Wait it's you and Ryko you're here to?" He said and then I noticed he was Takuya.

"What? Why are you here?" Kouji asked disbelieved.

Just then Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei came behind Takuya.

"Ryko? Kouji?" the rest said with as disbelieved as Kouji.

"Did you guys come here for the food?" Takuya asked calmly.

"Food?" I asked wondering what he was talking about.

"What? Never mind you guys don't need more help. We can handle it." Kouji said trying to get the KarasukiNumemon to get rid of the others.

"What do you mean by that?" Takuya said now getting annoyed.

"Why did you hit him?" Tomoki asked trying to calm down the two.

"I wouldn't have if I knew he was the guy coming to help." Kouji answered.

"That and he thought you were the enemy." I said trying to get them to calm down like Tomoki did.

"Now that the rest of you guys are here the food will be served shortly.

"Alright!" Takuya and his group shouted but then they fell down on the floor.

After Takuya and his group got untangled we went into a room where there was food to eat. I decided to eat by Kouji so that he wouldn't be alone.

"Ryko, why don't you sit by the others?" Kouji asked.

"If you want me to Ani." I said obeying his command.

I then went to sit by Takuya which I then realize I may have regretted.

"Ryko why did you run off you could of gotten hurt or worse." He said putting me in a bit of guilt reminding me that I ditched them and I was the only one of them that knew what digimon to trust.

"Sorry, but I didn't get hurt." I said trying to calm him down even though it didn't seem it was working.

"Come on Takuya she said she was sorry." Izumi said trying to stop the dispute

"Yeah now let's eat I'm starving." Tomoki said.

"Fine, but what the hell is this stuff?" Takuya asked staring at the pile of food.

"Food." I simply said as I grabbed one and started to eat as everyone stared at me.

"What does it taste like?" Junpei asked.

"It doesn't matter unless it's eatable right?" I somewhat answered since I would eat anything that was eatable and offered to me.

"Ryko's got a point we haven't eaten in days who know when will be the next time we eat." Izumi said grabbing one for herself.

"Wow it tastes like meat!" Izumi said as just then the rest of picked one up for themselves.

"Hey your right it does!" Tomoki said while everyone just ate until they were full.

After we ate we then went into another room where we were going to be told more about the issue at hand I then went back to Kouji during this time.

"You see we don't know where Grottomon has our daughters and he won't give them back until we give him the digicode of this mountain." One of the KarasukiNumemon said.

"This mountain is made out of digicode?" Junpei asked.

"Yes it is all of the things here are including the rivers, meadows, deserts, and so on." I said.

"But where is it that I heard that name before?" I mumbled.

"What name?" I heard Tomoki whisper to me.

"Grottomon I heard Dorugamon mention it before but I forgot who he was." I said answering him.

"Can you please help us get our daughters back?" another of the KarasukiNumemon pleaded.

"Were your daughters the ones we found in the cave on the side of the mountain?" I asked as then everyone but Kouji didn't know what I was talking about.

"Are you saying you know where they are?" another one of them said hopeful.

"Yes we do if you have a map we could show you where." Kouji said as one of the KarasukiNumemon went to get a map and then shortly returned with it.

"We found them there caged up." Kouji explained as he pointed to near the top of the mountain.

"Are you sure you can get them back?" One of them asked.

"Of course we can cause' we are six of legendary warriors!" Junpei said cheerfully but instead the KarasukiNumemon backed away to the corner of the room trembling.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked them.

"You guys are…..legendary warrior?" one of them asked with fear showing in their voice.

"Yeah that's right!" Takuya said trying to act cool. Just then the KarasukiNumemon started to whisper to each other in the corner of the room.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tomoki whispered to me.

"I think they weren't expecting to be helped by some of the ten legendary warriors." I said but I knew that they were frightened and I turned to Kouji and it seemed like he had his own suspicions.

"Sorry about that." One of the KarasukiNumemon said as they returned to us after their discussion.

"So now let's go save them!" Takuya encouraged as he stood up on in a fighting stance ready to go.

"You can do that later now go to sleep so that you can gain your energy." It said making somewhat sense.

"Huh? Well I guess that's fine." He said losing his fighting stance.

Then we were taken to the room where Kouji and I found ourselves when we woke up. I decided to sleep at the end of the leaf pile next to Tomoki. I started to drift asleep as then I saw Tomoki turn with his eyes open.

"Hey Ryko?" He whispered since he saw that I was also awake.

"What is it Tomoki?" I responded in a hushed voice.

"Are you and Kouji related?" He asked a little shyly.

"Yes, at least that's the conclusion we came up with since how we look alike, why?" I asked him.

"Cause I've also noticed you and him look alike but I didn't want to tell Takuya or the others before I was sure." He answered.

"Oh ok. But Tomoki?" I asked.

"Yeah Ryko." He answered.

"Can you promise to keep this a secret cause I don't know whether or not the others should know?" I said to him.

"Sure I won't tell a soul." He promised.

"Now let's get some sleep." He said tiredly.

"Sure good night." I said.

"Good night." He yawned.

After that I slowly drifted to sleep. Not long after I woke up by yelling and was alarmed. I then opened my eyes to see that we were miles above ground. I wasn't scared until after I noticed I wasn't touching ground and that all the others were tied up as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard Kouji demand.

"You guys are the ones that stole our daughters!" One the KarasukiNumemon said.

"But we came here to help you guys get them back." Takuya reasoned.

"We tried to break the lock that was on the cage but were thrown out by Grottomon." I said backing up Takuya.

"Ryko can't you make a blade to cut your rope and get out of here?" Kouji whispered to me.

"I've tried Ani but it wouldn't work unless I still need more practice doing that." I whispered back.

"Grottomon has allies with him doesn't he?" KarasukiNumemon said bringing me and Kouji back to the conversation.

"Allies you say. Who is with who?!" Kouji asked annoyed by not knowing who the real bad guy was.

"Stop pretending! You guys are with Grottomon!" the KarasukiNumemon yelled getting annoyed as we were all now confused and just then a explosion came near the side of the wall where we where at.

"Now are you guys going to tell me where the digicode is?" we heard someone ask from the newly made hole on the side of the mountain.

"Who is that?" Takuya asked.

"One of the Legendary Warriors, the one and only Grottomon!" he said with pride.

"He's a….Legendary Warrior?" Takuya hesitated.

"Now I remember hearing his name. He's the legendary warrior of earth." I said answering Takuya's question.

"What's with these people?" Grottomon asked referring to us hanging off a cliff.

"Grottomon! If you want to save these people, then give back our daughters!" One of the KarasukiNumemon demanded.

"It can't be, are they going to cut the ropes?" Junpei asked I turned to see what he was looking at and in disbelief saw that the KarasukiNumemon were doing and then.

"So what? Do you think I care anything about them?" Grottomon said and then the KarasukiNumemon got their blades closer to the ropes.

"No! Stop!" I heard Izumi and Tomoki plead.

"You don't care if they are legendary warriors?" One of the KarasukiNumemon asked.

"Huh? These guys are legendary warriors?" Grottomon asked disbelieved.

"I see, these are the human's who have obtained the sprits that I've been looking for." He then said looking at me.

"And you're the one that escaped from Duskmon but don't worry we'll get you soon." He said staring at me as I gulped and then he pulled out a huge hammer from the ground as we screamed in terror.

"What's going on? They aren't your allies" the KarasukiNumemon asked.

"THAT'S WHAT WE TOLD YOU BEFORE!" Tomoki yelled at the top of his lungs.

Just then Grottomon was pulled back his hammer and swung it with all of us barely dodging it and the KarasukiNumemon fleeing dropping their blades. I took this as my chance to get out of the ropes and Kouji had the same idea as I saw that we soon both cut our ropes.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Kouji and I yelled in unison as then we did some hand motions and then were surrounded by data loops.

My clothes were then soon replaced by armor. I then felt my upper and lower back have sharp points of pains as my wings and tail growing. Though now my wings felt slightly different but I ignored it for now.

"Datrixmon!" I yelled as I regained my dragon-beast humanoid form.

"Wolfmon!" Kouji yelled as he was now once again in his humanoid wolf form.

Even though I was able to fly Wolfmon on the other hand had to grab a broken rope and used it to kick Grottomon into a wall of one of the houses in the village.

"_Licht Kugel_!" He said shooting his attack. Apparently the attack backfired when I saw Wolfmon plummeting into another house below but I grabbed him before he fell.

"Hey Kouji are you going to fight this guy alone." I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him to safety. Meanwhile the others were getting their ropes cut off by the KarasukiNumemon.

"I guess not, but only cause this guy is stronger than all of us alone." He said as I set him down on a cliff for him to stand on.

"Okay then. *****_Kinzoku Tsubasa Strike_!" I yelled as my wings broke off and released blades aimed for Grottomon and soon were replaced by new blades as soon as the others broke off allowing me to fly and not fall.

"Now that's a cool attack!" I remarked seeing it hit its target.

"Don't celebrate yet." Wolfmon said as the dust cleared showing Grottomon had escaped into the side of the mountain.

"Joy kill." I mumbled as I saw that I had failed.

"Hey you guys forget about us?" I heard someone say and turned to see it was Agnimon with Fairymon, Chakmon, and I think the legendary warrior of thunder Blitzmon which must have been Junpei.

"No just waiting." I responded as they came to help fight.

"Didn't look like it when you threw blades from your wings." Chakmon said and then I grunted as I couldn't make a comeback.

"Hey guys focus." Agnimon said trying to locate where Grottomon was.

"Right, sorry." I said.

"Fairymon, Chakmon you guys go and release the hostages while we handle this bastard." Wolfmon whispered to them even though I could still hear him.

"Right." They said as they went to find them.

"Now what do we do?" I asked not really to anyone in particular.

"Stand and fight." Blitzmon answered.

"There he is!" Agnimon yelled as he went to go attack Grottomon but Wolfmon was loading his attack to hit him and couldn't unless he wanted to hit Agnimon.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"_Kinzoku_-" I said starting to get energy for my attack.

"Baka! You'll hit him!" I heard Wolfmon roar.

"-_Tsubasa_-" I continued knowing what was at stake.

"Datrixmon Stop!" I heard Blitzmon cry worrily.

"-_Strike_!" I said hoping I wouldn't hit Agnimon.

Then as I hoped I was able to control where the blades went making them go pass Agnimon. Unfortunately though he started to fall cause' I soon lost concentration and hit him, but he managed to grab a rope ladder as he fell so that he wouldn't fall more. Grottomon though moved quickly so that Wolfmon couldn't charge his attack to hit him and went to where Agnimon so that he could attack him by surprise.

"Agnimon!" Blitzmon yelled as he went to go get him out of harm's way by flying down to get him.

"Baka! Why'd you do that!" Wolfmon yelled after hitting me in the head.

"I didn't see you guys have better ideas other than staring at him." I remarked.

"Now where'd he go?" Wolfmon wondered out loud.

"Right behind you." Grottomon said.

"What?" Wolfmon said as he turned around and Grottomon then hit him with his hammer sending Wolfmon down with me since I was right in front of him.

"I got you!" I said after I turned around so that I could fly and get him to safety and it started to rain.

Just then Blitzmon came and taunted Grottomon so that he would come out and then used his _Mjolnir Thunder_ attack to make him fall to the ground. Soon Fairymon and Chakmon arrived.

"We got the KarasukiNumemon their daughters back." Chakmon said.

"Where are they now?" I asked concerned for their safety due to the battle going on.

"Don't worry they're safe now." Fairymon said in a calming voice. Then we turned to see the side of the mountain but with its digicode showing.

"Is this…." Blitzmon said but was then cut off.

"I've found it the digicode!" Grottomon said.

"This mountain is really made of digicode?" I heard Chakmon ask.

"I've told you everything here is what planet are you from?" I said as it was an everyday thing.

"Earth." Chakmon responded even though I was confused since that was an element.

"Now I'll just be taking this." Grottomon said.

"Don't even think about it!" Fairymon yelled but only to have Grottomon chuckle at her.

"BEAST SPIRIT!" Grottomon yelled as he then took out an item that appeared to be glowing in an orange color.

"What's that?" I heard Wolfmon ask.

"It can't be." I said knowing what the item was.

"Grottomon, SLIDE EVOLUTION!" he yelled as loops of data surrounded him.

"Gigasmon!" he said as he was now the beast spirit of earth and everyone stared in a mixture of awe and fear.

"_Hurricane Bomber_!" Gigasmon yelled stretching out his arms and then swinging his body in a circular motion.

"Look out!" I said as we all tried to move away from the attack but Agnimon, Wolfmon, and I were hit by it. I managed to grab Agnimon until my strength gave out and I dropped him and I was too tired from no sleep to fly.

"Don't worry I got you! Tsurara!" Chakmon said as he turned to an icicle and stuck to the side of the mountain so that we could grab on to him and not fall off. Then when Gigasmon was finished attacking he slide evolved again.

"Ha ha! That was so easy! I'll do it again!" Grottomon said.

"Grottomon, SLIDE EVOULTION!" he said as loops of data once again surrounded him.

"Gigasmon!" he said in his beast spirit form.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wolfmon asked.

"It's his beast spirit form." I answered.

"His what?" Agnimon asked for me to clarify.

"Lord Cherubimon has told me to get this digicode for him." Gigasmon said and then absorbing it as the mountain was now had a huge hole in the middle of it due to the digicode that was no longer there.

Not soon after Agnimon, Wolfmon, Chakmon and I were falling into a hole that was sucking in everything in sight. We then went back into our human forms and then were holding on to each other for dear life.

Soon enough the huge mountain that was once there was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's the latest chapter. Now i got a question for you guys. I do not know what should I do for the part when they went inside Sephirotomon since Ryko has the spirits of steel. If there's any questions feel free to ask. Now for the translations.**

***Ani = brother**

***Imoto = little sister**

***Kinzoku Tsubasa = Metal Wing**

**That's all of the stuff for now until I put up another chapter see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Toyland Terror! Part 1

**Author's Note: Yes! I have finally finished this chapter.**

**Ryko: Took you about a full month to do it**

**Me: Ryko! How did you get into my Author's note!**

**Ryko: Not that hard really I just needed to ask Kouji how to hack into this website for a class I'm taking**

**Me: And he bought that**

**Shinya: Not at all**

**Me: Shinya! Really you to I thought you were more mature why are you here**

**Shinya: Yes i am here and by the way Ryko just found your password on the counter and that's how she got in**

**Ryko: Hey can I tell the readers about future chapters and..*mouth gets covered by hand***

**Me:NO!*Releases Ryko***

**Ryko: Aw your no fun**

**Me: Wana do the disclaimer**

**Ryko: Sure*has a evil smile***

**Shinya: Ryko don't**

**Ryko: Kill joys. Anyways Dorumon Tamer 312 does not own digimon what so ever she only owns me, Datirxmon, and Ri...*Gets tackled to the ground by Shinya***

**Shinya: Now start the chapter before Ryko ruins it**

**Me: Ok**

* * *

Ryko's Legacy

**Ryko's POV**

We kept falling for about what seemed to be an hour but soon enough we started to see daylight.

"Hey guys I think we're getting close to the exit." Takuya, whom was holding on to Tomoki's hand, said.

"Hey I think your right for once." Kouji, whom was holding Tomoki's other hand in his left hand and mine in his right hand, said as the light got brighter.

Unfortunately when we got to the end of the hole we were all up in the sky.

"Damn it why did I have to be right!" Takuya said as we were now free falling.

"That's what I was thinking." Kouji said as we tried not to focus how high up we were.

"Not helping!" I said as we were getting closer to the ground and we were now preparing for impact by screaming our lungs out.

"We're going to die!" Tomoki cried out as we then closed our eyes.

We then reached the ground just to be bounced back up by huge plastic balls.

"*****Nani?" I said as I was still alive and not harmed at all.

"I guess I was wrong." Tomoki said relived as we were all now standing up.

"Where are we?" Takuya said as I then tuned him and the others out to I could think and then followed them.

"_Why was Grottomon there instead of Riztromon?_" I wondered.

"_Did something happen to him?" _I pondered as I walked behind Kouji_._

"Wow there's toys everywhere!" Tomoki said enthusiastically.

"There's what?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts and looking at where we were at.

"We didn't come here to play hurry up lets go." Kouji said coldly.

"*****Hai!" I said as I followed him since I didn't see why Tomoki was so excited to see small cars and trains scattered across the floor.

"Come on Tomoki we're leaving." Takuya said trying to get him to leave the car alone.

"Aw come on can't we play for a little while?" Tomoki pleaded.

"Play?" I asked but it seemed no one heard me.

Then Takuya started to mess around with something as I saw what seemed to be a small helicopter.

I went up to it and picked it up and felt it was made of steel. I then put it back down and tried to see if I could control it. It took only one minute before it was slowly hovering above the ground. But then Tomoki snuck up on me and made the helicopter crash down.

"Ryko what and how are you doing that?" Tomoki asked while Takuya and Kouji were arguing about something.

"Well I'm making this helicopter fly by controlling the propellers which are made of metal." I simply answered.

"Well want to have some fun with what you're doing?" Tomoki asked mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well you see Takuya and your *kyōdai are fighting" He said turning to them.

"And I was wondering if you could get what they're talking about off their minds." He said hinting to the helicopter.

"We'll get in trouble if I do that." I told him.

"Aw your no fun." He responded.

"Fine but if we get in trouble it'll be your fault." I said walking over to the helicopter. Once I got the helicopter in the air and moved it towards Takuya and Kouji's direction.

"_I'm going to be in big trouble after this_." I thought as I moved it closer and faster in the same direction.

**Kouji's POV**

"Duck!" I heard Takuya yell as he dove out me of the way of a flying object.

"What is that!?" I asked perplexed at what had just tried to hit me.

"What ever it is it's coming back!" Takuya yelled.

"Fuck." I muttered as I barrel rolled out of the way of what seemed to be a helicopter.

"Who has the control!?" Takuya asked as he was now running.

"How the hell should I know!" I yelled as he was also running from the flying object of terror.

**Ryko's POV**

"Do you think I should stop now?" I whispered Tomoki as we were hiding so that Takuya and Kouji didn't see us.

"Not yet." He responded watching the chaos of Takuya and Kouji running from a small object in complete joy.

"If you say so." I said unsure.

**Takuya's POV**

"Look out!" I yelled pushing Kouji out of the way of the helicopter.

"Arigato." Kouji muttered.

"How do we beat this thing!" I asked.

"And you think I know!" He responded.

"Come on we got to run it coming back." I said.

"Right." He said getting up.

**Ryko's POV**

"Ryko what are you doing that almost hit Kouji!" Tomoki yelled in a hushed voice so that they didn't hear where we were.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like a shot at being pilot." I sarcastically whispered.

"Ryko focus it might hit Takuya or Kouji if you don't look at what your doing!" Tomoki whispered back.

"Turn it left now!" Tomoki said suddenly.

"Okay."I said making the helicopter go in the wrong direction.

"That's the wrong way!" Tomoki said.

"Which way's left then?" I asked in the worse possible moment.

"Which hand do you write with?" Tomoki asked as I kept trying to chase Takuya and Kouji with the aircraft.

"I can't write." I told him as it nearly hit Takuya with the helicopter.

"How can you not know your right and left and how to write but know how to read and about everything in this world!" Tomoki asked in a panicked voice.

"How should I know?" I told him as I focus completely on the aircraft.

"That's not a good answer!" he said.

**Kouji's POV**

"Takuya we can't keep this up all day we have to get out of here." I panted.

"I know but where's Ryko and Tomoki?" Takuya asked while running away from the helicopter.

"_Wait a minute Ryko!" _I thought._  
_

**Flashback**

_"Where going to need to climb up this thing to get to the other side." I said looking up at the mountian._

_"I have an idea." Ryko said and then I noticed what seemed to be glowing silver dust come out of the ground and appear to form something in Ryko's hand. I then noticed that she maded a blade and was now armed._

_"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" I yelled nervously failing to not show panic._

_"I'm the warrior of steel I want I blade I make it." I said answering his question._

___'Thank you whoever made the youngest able to make weapons.' I thought now seeing she could kill me easily if she knew how to use it._

___'She's the warrior of steel of course she'll know how to use a blade.' I thought now in a bit of panic._

_"How?" I asked still nervous about my Imoto having a weapon._

_"I use the iron in the ground or water to form iron objects." she replied._

**End of Flashback**

_"Iron grains... wait a minute iron equals metal." _I thought.

"Takuya is that thing made out of metal?" I asked Takuya who seemed to be confused by the question.

"I think so why?" Takuya asked puzzled.

"Ryko." I muttered under my breath.

**Tomoki's POV**

"Um… Tomoki I think they found out who's controlling the helicopter." Ryko said as we overheard their conversation due to them screaming it out loud.

"I think you should stop it now so that we don't get in trouble." I said.

"Okay." she said as the propellers on the helicopter started slow down.

**Ryko's POV**

"Hey it stopped." Takuya said out of breath looking at the now broken aircraft on the ground.

"Ryko where are you!?" Kouji yelled in a bit of anger.

"Hey Tomoki come out from where your hiding the helicopter stopped!" Takuya yelled

"We're right here." I said nervously as Tomoki and I came out of our hiding spot.

"Ryko did you make that helicopter chase us." Kouji said with a death glare looking into my eyes of the same color.

"Come Kouji stop she's just a kid plus how do you know she did it and not Tomoki." Takuya said trying to get Kouji to calm down.

"I know it was Ryko cause' she's the only one here that can manipulate metal." Kouji shot back at Takuya.

"Come on Kouji do you really think Ryko is capable of pulling a stunt like that even if she did it probably wasn't her plan." Takuya replied looking down at Tomoki as he didn't want to make eye contact with Takuya.

"Look Takuya I don't care if they're just kids they have got to learn that this isn't a game." Kouji said.

"Ani I know it isn't a game." I said but being ignroed.

"I know that but.." Takuya said before being cut off.

"But nothing Takuya if one of the warriors are corrupted how do we know that the others aren't?" Kouji asked him.

"Um... Ani?" I asked him but was still being completely ignored.

"Look Kouji I don't want to talk about this stuff in front of them." Takuya replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I got something to say." I said a little loader than needed as they were now staring at me.

"What is it Ryko that so important now." Kouji said still a bit mad about what just happened.

"It's about Grottomon and Gigasmon. I couldn't recognize them at first cause that's the corrupted form of the Earth spirits." I said.

"Corrupted form!?" Tomoki asked.

"What are their pure forms then?" Kouji asked.

"His human spirit is Riztromon and beast spirit is Staidramon." I said.

"By the way Ryko what exactly is a beast spirit?" Takuya asked.

"I'll explain later when everyone's here." I said.

"That's a good idea." Takuya said.

"Now for the next question. How do we get out of here?" Kouji asked.

"That I do not know." I told him.

"Well this is great." Kouji said.

"Maybe we can find someone here that can help us." Tomoki suggested.

"It's worth a try." Takuya said.

"It's better than doing nothing." Kouji said.

"Let's go!" Tomoki said as we then went in a random direction and got even more lost than before.

We may never get out of here.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok so I did the author's notes differently in the beginning differently for two reasons.**

**1. Foreshadowing(has to do with Shinya)**

**2. I reread my author notes and found them to be extremely boring**

**Also I decided to change between points of views so that we can see what everyone's thinking and since a lot of things happened in this chapter it was hard to type with just Ryko's point of view. Another reason is because I realized that Ryko will be knocked out constantly or separated from the group for future reasons.**

**Now for the ever so famous translations**

***Nani = What**

***Hai = Yes**

**Ryko: You done yet**

**Me: Ryko go away**

**Ryko: But who was that guy who tackled me earlier**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough**

**Ryko: Seeing how often you update it might be a year**

**Me: Well summer break is not that far away so I'll start to update more often then**

**Ryko: Fine but it doesn't help that you always leave the chapters on cliff hangers**

**Me: But this chapter is in parts**

**Ryko: Still doesn't help**

**Me: Oh well you'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what happens next*walks away***

**Ryko: Hey get back here and type the next part*goes and chases after me***


End file.
